


Accepting Love

by Kaerith



Series: The Trial of Bonding [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: "I can't see how you expect to fit our wolf into your pairing," Vesemir said. "There is no three-way Bond; what you are promising him is impossible.""He doesn't expect to share a soul," Eskel said, "but Julian and I can damn well give him love. Geralt's tried living how you all wanted him to. You broke him! He is unhappy and is liable to let something kill him just because he doesn't have anything to hang on to life for. Being witchers doesn't mean that we have to sacrifice every comfort and joy in our lives to save those ungrateful people out there. You want to know how Julian put it? Geralt is a candle, burning bright and fast. You and I and even Lambert are lanterns, with oil reservoirs that can be replenished with the support of our companions. If we don't put the wick of Geralt's life into oil he will burn out."(Geralt does get his wick put into Julian's oil. *wink*)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Trial of Bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759012
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	Accepting Love

Geralt is grateful for how Eskel lets him share his companion. He thinks it probably is for the best that he doesn't have someone of his own to love so much because he would likely strangle them with his possessiveness. He also never would have imagined that someone like Julian would be the type of person that he thinks might fill some of the missing parts of himself.

He is careful not to demand too much of their time, and is always slightly uneasy when Julian approaches him alone and will touch him or say nice things-- he couldn't bear to accidentally cross any boundaries between them and make Eskel upset. They are very obliging about never forcing their company on Geralt, and he makes himself often wave them away because he cannot let himself grow used to this comfort. They are two halves of one soul and there is no room for him, not for long and especially not for forever.

Geralt asks about the Trial of Bonding when the three of them are alone in the hall. "What was it like?"

Eskel and Julian share a look that has some remembered pain but is still mostly fondness for each another. "Well, I didn't have anything else to compare it to," Julian says. "It was agony, but Eskel held my hand the entire time. I remember how he kept telling me that if I could just withstand the pain we would always be together. Whenever he said that I knew I could handle it for a bit longer.

"His blood burned like it was fire being shoved into my arm. I didn't want to scream or do anything that might make Eskel think that he wasn't worth going through the process, because I already knew that he was. Eventually the fire in my veins cooled and then my body changed. I remember that I could hardly breathe while my heart changed its rhythm to match Eskel's."

Eskel pulls their clasped hands closer so that he could hold Julian's with both of his. "I think I cried more than he did. I knew he would survive, but knowing that he was being tortured by my blood was... difficult. The moment, though, when our hearts began to match... it was like he had suddenly become part of me. I knew that if anything happened to him, it would destroy me."

They exchanged sappy smiles and Geralt turned away wanting to give them their privacy at such a tender moment. Julian broke the silence by asking, "How did you become friends?"

Geralt was startled at the question. "We are witchers."

Julian put on a show of exasperation even as he smiled and Eskel huffed a quiet laugh. "Ger-aaaaalt! You have a poetic soul; you should try putting things into more evocative terms."

"I'll give my answer first, then," Eskel said. "I was young and really too overwhelmed in the first few months to pay attention to the other trainees. The instructors were so tough and intimidating, and I tried to keep my head down so that I got their undivided attention as rarely as possible. Geralt was fearless, and I envied that. He helped me practice my swordwork and the instructors asked me to help him with his signs. As we got older we grew closer." Eskel gave a small, shy smile to Geralt and he felt his heart thump harder in his chest.

"How close?" Julian demanded, looking like a wide-eyed child excitedly hoping for a treat.

"We would share a bed when it was cold and we thought we could get away with it. He gave me my first kiss," Eskel said, blushing. "And then one day we did more."

Geralt made a strangled sound and then startled when the other two men looked at him. Julian's delight had turned into concern. "You remember that fondly?" Geralt asked.

"Of course," Eskel said, looking puzzled. "I wanted you to touch me everywhere, all the time. I felt like I was walking in a dream after we kissed by the woodshed. And then, after...." He had a soft and pleased expression at the memory.

Geralt bent down to hide his face in his hands. It was hard to breathe. Julian's hands rested on his shoulders. "Tell us, darling, what is it? Do you need Eskel to go?"

Geralt shook his head. His face was wet from tears, and his chest felt like he had been impaled. He lifted his head and fisted his hands in impotent rage, but Julian cooled his anger with his kind blue eyes. He regained his breath, but his voice still emerged tight and hard with betrayal. "They told me I had forced you."

He was trying not to watch Eskel, but he could see the witcher's jaw drop before he gritted his teeth and his new scars turned red. He heard Julian say Eskel's name, and then the man was kneeling in front of Geralt, putting his hands on his.

"You didn't," Eskel said firmly. "We kissed, and wanked each other, and laughed, and I was fucking head over heels for you. Then old Witold called for you and you kissed me again and then ran off."

"He and Cezary told me that what I had done had actually hurt you, and that you had been too scared to stop me. They told me that if I..." Geralt choked, "kept acting like a rutting beast they would castrate me and kill you."

Julian sprung up and kicked a chair over, cursing furiously. Eskel unfolded Geralt's fingers until their palms pressed together. "You didn't. That was all lies!"

"You kept on approaching me. I figured you were still scared of me, so I tried to be very careful," Geralt admitted. "And then, after the other experiments...." He could hear Julian's tirade trail off as the companion quieted so that he could hear Geralt continue. "After that everyone was scared of me, so I just kept to myself."

Geralt felt drained, but Eskel and Julian folded themselves around his body and said soothing things. He was angry; the older witchers had skewed his perspective and he didn't even have a nice memory of being with Eskel; his mind had twisted it to something unreliable and tinged with regret and fear and sorrow.

"They better be glad they are already fucking dead!" Julian growled, before stroking Geralt's hair and kissing his forehead. Eskel just maintained tight grips on his hands and nestled his head on Geralt's shoulder. Geralt could feel his tears soaking into his shirt.

"You didn't," Eskel repeated several times, trying to reassure him.

Finally Julian stood up and tugged on both witchers' arms. "Let's all get to bed. Sweetheart, you're coming with us, okay?"

Geralt nodded, feeling hollow. They all shuffled to Eskel and Julian's room and then Geralt was made to sit on the bed. Julian handed him a cup of water. "Drink that, dear, at least a few swallows," and Geralt complied. He felt his mind reignite when Julian and Eskel undressed to their smallclothes and then followed suit when they prompted him. 

Eskel stopped Julian when the bard began to pull Geralt into bed. "Just... this first," he said, standing close to Geralt and looking him fearlessly in the eyes. He ran his callused fingers and palms down the side of Geralt's face. "I'm not the poet Julian is," he said, "but you need to know that I loved you then and I still love you now. And I would really like it if you ever decided to kiss me again."

Geralt took a quick glance to see Julian smile and nod his permission, then copied Eskel's position, putting his hands on Eskel's face as gently as he could, especially on the long scars that slightly twisted the right side of his face. He leant in and put his lips to Eskel's for a heartbeat of time. It was nice and he hoped they could do that again.

"Get into bed," Julian said. "I want to spend as much time as I can getting snuggles from both my boys."

Geralt wasn't quite sure if he was a "boy" that could "snuggle," but he did his best to follow Julian's orders. Snuggling turned out to be lying in bed between Julian and Eskel and having arms (and, in Julian's case, a leg) wrapped under his neck and over his chest and over his legs. It was good, especially when Eskel kissed his temple and Julian started humming something quiet and soothing.

* * *

When Eskel thought back on his and Geralt's friendship with his new knowledge, it made a lot of sense and eased that tension and uncertainty he had always felt that he had somehow driven Geralt away. It mostly made him sad to realise how much harm everyone at Kaer Morhen had done to the White Wolf, knowingly or not. It was progress, though, and he and his companion now knew what damage they needed to try to heal.

The other witchers and companions were confused at how he and Julian were pulling Geralt in to their relationship. "I can't see how you expect to fit our wolf into your pairing," Vesemir said to Eskel. "There is no three-way Bond; what you are promising him is impossible."

"He doesn't expect to share a soul," Eskel said, "but Julian and I can damn well give him love."

"There is nothing fair about what you are doing to him."

"Listen," Eskel had to keep himself from snarling, still enraged at what the older witchers had done to them when they were trainees. "Geralt's tried living how you all wanted him to. You all fucking broke him!"

Vesemir physically backed away but still looked confused but determined. "He's the best witcher our school has ever made. He isn't broken."

"You may not have made a broken witcher, but you made a seriously broken man." 

"We are not men."

Eskel snorted. "Damaged mutant, then. He is unhappy and is liable to let something kill him just because he doesn't have anything to hang on to life for. Being witchers doesn't mean that we have to sacrifice every comfort and joy in our lives to save those ungrateful people out there. You want to know how Julian put it? Geralt is a candle, burning bright and fast. You and I and even Lambert are lanterns, with oil reservoirs that can be replenished with the support of our companions. If we don't put the wick of Geralt's life into oil he will burn out."

Eskel was amazed to see the comprehension on the old man's face as he digested Julian's metaphor. Vesemir was quiet for a moment and then braved Eskel's aggressive stance to put a hand carefully on his shoulder. "I can see your bard's wisdom though I find it unexpected, considering his frivolous nature. I am concerned that you two are promising a connection that you cannot provide Geralt and that it will hurt him more in the long run."

"Our Julian is known as the Master Bard Jaskier outside these walls. He is a professor at the university at Oxenfurt. Perhaps you have spent too much time cooped up in this ruin if you only see him as frivolous."

Vesemir nearly threw his hands up as Eskel was now going on another verbal crusade defending his companion. "My apologies, son. I only want what is best for you both. You three."

The younger witcher reined himself in. Julian had appeared behind Vesemir's back and was smirking at him but his eyes were soft with affection. Instead of pressing the issue about Vesemir's lack of genuine concern about Julian, he just nodded and stepped past the other witcher brusquely. Julian linked their arms. "My beloved champion! Your sharp words are blades to defend my honor! My maidenly heart swoops within my breast as I witness your devotion for me laid bare!"

Eskel snickered. "That's the type of thing that makes you seem frivolous, I suppose."

"The correct definition for that would be 'facetious.' You know that I parody the worst poetry for fun, though the kernel to all of my satire is truth."

"He does bring up a good point, though. There will always be an imbalance between us and Geralt."

"You would make him a true equal in our hearts?" Julian said, without surprise or hurt.

"And our souls, if we could. Only if you agreed. It would be a lot to ask of you."

"My darling witcher," Julian said, "I share your heart and soul. If he has made a home in yours, he has also a home in mine."

Eskel had to stop walking and turn to examine his companion's face. "You are the best of all of us," he said fondly, watching a rare blush of bashfulness rise to his Bonded's cheeks.

Julian kissed him. "It would only be because of your influence, dear heart. I was hardly anything until we met."

Eskel chose not to voice his disagreements any more at this time. He moved back to Julian's side and resumed their walking. "So we have lured the White Wolf into our bed. What is our next goal?"

"It depends on what he desires," the bard said. "Kisses and gentle touch, as we know, but he may not want to go further."

"You didn't wake up with him curled up behind you with his cock pressing into your ass," Eskel said.

"You know that doesn't mean anything with a man," Julian chided him. His light censure didn't hide the spark of lust in his blue eyes, though. "We must continue to handle this matter delicately."

"If my recollection is correct, he wouldn't prefer his 'matter' to be 'handled delicately,'" Eskel teased. "But, yes, you are right."

"I always am. Haven't you learned that in nearly 50 years?"

"Do you want me to list your errors chronologically or by severity?" Eskel replied, earning a cuff to his head.

* * *

Now that Eskel had confirmed his desire to include Geralt in their bed, Julian wanted to measure Geralt's interest. Eskel's confrontation with Vesemir had made the older witcher retreat that morning, so he hadn't assigned any chores that day. Geralt went straight to the stable after breakfast and Jaskier followed, skipping like a girl to catch up to him in the courtyard and then lacing their fingers together and beaming up at the stoic face. He was able to see the minute relaxing of the muscles around his golden eyes that meant Geralt was pleased. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Geralt nodded, a bit shyly.

Julian squeezed his hand. "Me too. Just to be clear, I do find you extremely attractive. If you want to be more intimate with either of us you are welcome to let us know. We won't pressure you."

Geralt almost stumbled with how easily the bard brought up the topic. "Either of you?"

"Or both of us. I would enjoy having you join us in bed to do more than sleep. Eskel would, too. He never quite got over you. Never angry; he was just sad and confused. You know, regrets. He picked a fight with Vesemir this morning, and they were both defending your honor."

"Why do you tell me these things?"

Julian patted his arm. "We don't keep secrets. Not when it relates to one another." He was sure that Geralt didn't appreciate his covert meaning, so he clarified, "That does include you. 'Each other' refers to two people and 'one another' means there are more than two people." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "You know I'm a professor as well as a poet and musician? Sometimes I am a little too precise with my language and normal people may not pick up on my subtle differences of meaning. I sometimes may be a pedant but I don't ever mean to be condescending. Don't ever think that I'm ever making fun of Eskel or you; we have very different fields of knowledge."

Geralt nodded. "You may have your fancy degrees, but you wouldn't last a minute in a nest of endragas."

"Are they those big bugs? Do they live in nests? I would have figured they would be called hives," Julian mused. He shuddered. "Let's play to our strengths: you never leave me alone with monsters, and I will never put you in front a classroom of students to lecture about meter and cadence."

"Deal," Geralt said, with a smile. It was still a small thing, but if he didn't think about what his face looked like it was becoming easier to do around Julian and Eskel. He mentally put aside the topic of sex with Eskel, Julian, or maybe even both.

* * *

They had spent most of the last several days with Geralt, and Jaskier and Eskel were longing for some more intimate time together. They didn't want to lock Geralt out, but didn't want to pressure him into joining in.

"The man's a smouldering volcanic lake of unknowable depths," Julian said, sighing. Eskel grinned because he could hear Geralt's footsteps approaching and how they stumbled to a halt as he overheard the bard's comment.

"You should go pick some daisies to leave on his doorstep," Eskel teased. "Write a love letter."

"He would be lucky to get one of my love letters," Julian said. "He might appreciate them more than you."

"I appreciate them," Eskel argued, "but I would rather have a quick note inviting a specific sex act, not a two-page poem about how the moonlight shines on my face."

"The moonlight must shine so beautifully on Geralt's hair," Julian said. "Would he appreciate a poem about that?"

"Ask him yourself, though he might already be dead of embarrassment on the other side of the door."

Julian bounced up and pulled Geralt in the room by his hand. "Darling! Would you appreciate a poem about the moonlight shining in your hair?"

Geralt hung his head and mumbled something and Julian turned to Eskel for a translation. He shrugged. "That was not a no."

"Maybe a song!" Julian said. "Would you like me to compose a song for you? Oh, how romantic would it be if you went into a tavern on a cold night, exhausted after a hunt and missing us, and then a bard starting playing my song about you! Eskel! Has that ever happened to you?"

Eskel shrugged. "I heard 'Fishmonger's Daughter' once, but I don't think that one was about me."

Julian looked disappointed. "Hmm. That is going to be my new life's work. I'll need a really spectacular hook, a chorus to linger in one's head that folk will want to sing along to."

"So, Geralt," Eskel said, cutting short Julian's verbal musings. "We have a question for you. Julian and I going upstairs to fuck. Do you want to lurk outside and listen, watch from a chair, or join in?"

"You'll shock him!" Julian said, slapping at Eskel before he turned to see that Geralt was completely not shocked. He looked rather intrigued.

"Yes. The last option," Geralt said.

Eskel stood up. "We'd better not do it in here. You want to join us in our room?"

Geralt hesitated before he suggested, "Mine?"

Julian elbowed Eskel as he walked past him to grab Geralt's arm. "Bring the oil, dear! We'll meet you there!"

Geralt looked to Eskel for his agreement and was relived that the other witcher just had a smile.

Once they had climbed the winding staircase Julian burst into the top floor of the tower and caught the last rays of the setting sun through the open balcony doors and sighed. "This is exactly what I think of when I miss home. This view."

Geralt didn't know what to say, so he stood next to the bard as if he was appreciating the mountains. 

Eskel joined them and closed the door behind himself. "Haven't been up here in a while. Looks pretty much the same."

Julian took a running leap onto the bed and bounced. "You're such a child tonight, Jules," Eskel said.

Julian scrunched up his face. "You know I hate that nickname."

Eskel huffed and exchanged a look of amusement with Geralt. "A child," he repeated. "If only your students could see you now."

His companion didn't respond with any more light teasing. Instead, Julian started undoing the laces of his breeches with a heated look at both witchers from under his eyelashes. "Only you two here to see me now."

Eskel groaned and had to rub himself through his trousers. He gave a Geralt a questioning look and then swept an arm out that clearly indicated, _after you?_

Geralt approached the bed. His room already smelled different with Julian and Eskel in it. He put a knee on the bed and Julian gave him a very calculated glimpse down his open pants before he pulled his hand out and lifted his face. He put that same hand on Geralt's cheek and could see the witcher's nostrils and pupils widen as he took in the smell and got turned on. Julian smiled and then gave the white wolf a rather polite kiss that teased Geralt into chasing after his lips for something deeper.

Eskel felt like he was watching a fantasy come to life. Geralt loomed over Julian, making him look like threatened prey with his slimmer body and brightly-colored clothes. The bard wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and the kiss got wet and messy. When Geralt moved his mouth down to attack Julian's neck Eskel moved in, putting a hand on Geralt's back and taking his own turn reddening Julian's mouth. Julian soon pulled away and said, "Now each other."

Geralt and Eskel followed orders, coming together for a much deeper kiss than the one they had shared the previous night. Julian's gaze was fixated on them, but he took the time to divest himself of his shirt and vest. Eskel's skin was a shade darker and the darkness of his hair contrasted so vibrantly with Geralt's, but otherwise they were rather similar in build and profile.

"All those fucking muscles," Julian murmured, suddenly desperate to get the witchers out of their clothes.

Eskel pulled away just to give Julian a wink. "Yeah, these fucking muscles," he repeated with a little taunting smirk.

Julian just fanned himself with one hand. "Clothes off, gentlemen!"

"Is that what you want?" Geralt responded, surprising the other two. He grinned, but it was a half-feral smile that showcased his teeth. "Because I will not be gentle," he teased, amazed at how he dared to join in their banter.

Julian just leaned there on his elbows looking rather stunned. Eskel laughed at him, shoved his shoulder and failed to knock his companion down, and then tangled his fingers into Geralt's hair. "You like the thought of being torn apart by two wolves, little rabbit?" 

"Yes. I just might actually die tonight. But I am prepared to make that sacrifice. Now, I thought I gave you two orders?" Julian arched his brows and looked at them pointedly.

Eskel tugged at Geralt until he was standing and then slung an arm around his neck. He put their faces close together. "Tear my shirt off," he murmured, with a flick of his eyes back at the companion on the bed. He pressed a quick kiss to Geralt's lips and then stood back and held out his arms.

Geralt had to take a moment to appreciate what was about to happen. He felt his breath stutter in his throat as he grabbed the collar of his brother witcher's shirt and pulled it apart with a very audible sound. Julian, too, made a sound: a gasp and then a moan. Geralt turned to see the companion stroking his own cock. His eyes and mouth were almost full circles in his face as he saw a fantasy play out.

"Julian," Eskel said warningly, and the bard's hands released himself and flew up as proof of obedience.

"You make a man's cherished daydream come true and you expect me to maintain absolute command over my anatomy?"

"Well, I suppose you can finish yourself off and leave Geralt to me..." Eskel's goading just earned him a stuck-out tongue and rude hand gesture.

Geralt took advantage of their distraction to remove his boots but earned their renewed regard once he reached for the hem of his tunic. He had to push past a small burst of anxiety in order to bare his chest. He didn't know why he had to be so emotionally insecure about every little step in this dance with Eskel and Julian.

" _Fucking muscles,_ " Julian whispered prayerfully with a delighted sigh.

Eskel ran a palm over one of Geralt's pectorals then settled it on his shoulder to use for balance as he pulled off both of his boots. They all knew that he didn't need to use Geralt as a crutch, but Geralt found the touch reassuring.

Eskel took his hand back to work his cotton trousers off and Geralt did the same with own leather trousers and then his linen braies. Julian then lured them both onto the bed and there was a long period of mouths and hands getting familiar with one another, quiet except for moans and murmurs. Then Eskel made the companion fold himself over so that he could encourage Geralt to prepare him with his fingers.

Geralt had never even known that this was a requirement for anal sex, but he was eager to try. It was quite a satisfying activity on its own; reaching into Julian's most private place and feeling the man's body respond so enthusiastically to every twist of Geralt's fingers gave him an intimate emotional connection that he had never felt with anyone. Eskel moved aside once Geralt got a sense of what to do and watched them with warm eyes.

"Gimme your cock, Geralt," the bard finally whined, pushing onto his hands. Eskel asked Julian to get onto his back and the companion scrambled to eagerly obey. Eskel knelt behind Geralt and hooked his chin over the other witcher's shoulder to watch him push into his Bonded's body. Geralt could have died from how overwhelming the moment felt: Eskel was a benevolent presence behind him, holding him up and literally welcoming Geralt to find a place between him and his companion and Julian showed nothing but desire for and pleasure from his attentions. Everything was hot and slick and easy, and Geralt's fingers on the bard's hips dug in with full witcher strength but Julian didn't seem to mind as he tossed his head and moaned.

Eskel wrapped his arms around Geralt's chest and started saying wonderfully filthy things into his ear. "He's so happy to be on your cock. He isn't even trying to touch himself because you are fucking him so good. Yank him down harder-- he loves how strong we are." Indeed, Julian's limbs did jerk erratically and he cried out even louder whenever Geralt shoved him by the hips back onto his cock. Eskel's hands explored Geralt's body as he and Julian fucked.

"Wanna come!" The companion finally whined as he reached for his dick, but Eskel pushed his hand away. 

"I want you to come from getting ploughed by our White Wolf," Eskel said. He put his lips next to Geralt's ear and gave him instructions. Geralt pulled Julian until he sat upright straddled over Geralt's thighs and then began to kiss him. Julian writhed at the deeper angle and clutched at both of his witchers. "Come on, lovely," Eskel cooed to him encouragingly. "Remember how Geralt tore my shirt off? How does his cock feel? Aren't you happy to be such a slut for Geralt?"

Julian practically screamed as he came, and his fingernails tried to tear into Geralt's back and Eskel's ass. He went limp and Eskel reached around to pinch his cheek until his eyes fluttered back open. "You haven't made him come yet, Jules. I think he probably wants to hear some of that flowery language you like to say."

Geralt's heart seemed to leap in his chest that Eskel was so considerate at remembering that. He had been so focused on fucking the bard that he had forgotten that it wasn't simply Julian's moans he liked to overhear when the Bonded couple made love.

Julian shook his head like he was trying to clear a fog from his mind. "Do you really expect poetry when my brains have just been fucked out of me?"

"Yes," Eskel said. "But I never thought your chattering had involved your brain in the first place."

Julian pouted. "I hope Geralt appreciates romance more than you, you illiterate swineherd." Geralt's more leisurely thrusts slowed even more as Julian's bright eyes turned to him and his pink lips bowed into a fond smile. "You scattered my wits, darling. I fear I shan't be at my best."

Just the endearment made Geralt feel tenderness wash through him.

"Let me ride you, Wolf," Julian instructed. As Geralt pulled out and repositioned himself on his bed, Julian made a face at Eskel and then haughtily turned his back to the dark-haired witcher and settled himself back on Geralt's dick. Eskel plastered himself to his lover's back, and the human had to wiggle and say, "You think your cock can fit in me next to Geralt's?"

Both witchers were struck dumb with that idea. Julian ran a couple of his fingers through his own spend and then reached behind himself. Geralt could feel the prodding and groaned. Eskel put his teeth on the crux of Julian's neck and shoulder. "Oh, yes, you requested _poetry_ ," he teased as he moved his hand away. His own smile was wolfish. Eskel groaned in disappointment.

His taunting of Eskel done, he looked back to Geralt and softened his smile to something painfully kind and genuine. He folded his arms back over his head to run his hands in Eskel's hair. "I couldn't have ever imagined I would be lucky enough to share a bed with two noble witchers! You both deserve so much more love in your lives that what I can provide. Oh, darling," Julian bent so he could touch Geralt's cheek and wipe away a tear. "I do love you, you magnificent man. You have made a place for yourself in my heart with your gentleness and and affection for our Eskel. Never doubt that."

Geralt wanted to accept his words, but they couldn't be true. Not after only a handful of days of him actually trying to develop a friendship.

Julian hummed as his blue eyes seemed to read every doubt in Geralt's mind. "Time doesn't matter to the heart. Once you opened yourself to me I knew you instantly. There exist within you the deepest loyalty and the most beautiful longing for recognition. I see you, Geralt, and all that you are. I accept everything, including your anger and pain. Let me give you everything you need, for your heart is the finest and most precious of diamonds."

Eskel did his best not to scoff. He may agree with the meaning of Julian's ramblings, but he preferred more straightforward language. He pulled himself off of Julian and lay down next to Geralt and fisted his own cock. "Your stamina is making me look bad. If you don't want to flood his ass, I will." Geralt had to cut off a possessive growl and looked warily at Eskel to see if the sound had annoyed the other witcher. Eskel just looked amused. "Finish already."

"Manners," Julian chided. "But I understand." He tightened all of his muscles and began to move his body in counterpoint to Geralt's thrusting. "Give it to me, love."

Geralt had held his climax back for long that once he started working for it the rush came quickly. He held Julian in place as he pumped his seed as deep into him as he could. He had never had anyone look so pleased to have him come inside of them; not even the kindest whores could hide their disgust at taking in the semen of a monster. Julian, however, looked like he was proud to receive it.

"Mmm," Julian hummed. He couldn't growl like the witchers could, but he did like to make a low hum when he was pleased. And he was very pleased to help Geralt reach his climax. He waited patiently until Geralt pulled out and then just transferred himself laterally to mount Eskel.

"Hey blade-boy," Julian said. The weird nickname made Eskel grin somewhat ferally.

"Hi, chosen," the witcher responded. "Why'd you climb on top of me if you wanted to be taken on your knees?"

Julian smirked and shared a glance with Geralt, taking in their new partner's incomprehension. "Cause I think that Geralt might like a demonstration of the kind of fucking I am not too ignorant or afraid to receive from witchers."

"He better watch carefully, then," Eskel said, giving his brother witcher a significant look before he abruptly rolled himself on top of Julian. Julian put up a show of fighting back, but the scent of his excitement was too strong for Geralt to believe the act was more than a playful resistance. They wrestled themselves off of Geralt's mattress and onto the floor, with a crack that Geralt hoped wasn't Julian's kneecap hitting the stone. The companion never made much progress trying to fight back, but was pretty good at almost evading being pinned by his partner. He only let himself be subdued when Eskel thrust his cock into him and then clamped his jaw where Julian's neck and shoulder met. Their coupling looked savage, with Eskel's hands holding the human's wrists and Julian's cheek smashed against the floor. His chin had gotten abraded and was bleeding a bit, but the bard clearly didn't mind judging by his moans.

Eskel's furious fucking ended with him releasing a long growl. He quickly pulled out and then flipped Julian over to display his skinned knees, bleeding face, and a multitude of reddened skin that heralded future bruises. Julian's own dick was standing proudly once again, the head fully exposed from his foreskin and damp with clear fluid.

Eskel took the shaft in his hand and Julian thrashed and whimpered. "Companions are designed to take some rough treatment," the witcher explained to Geralt. "Julian even enjoys it on occasion. Not often, but it looks like he really wanted to give you a demonstration tonight."

Julian whined something that vaguely sounded like the second syllable of Eskel's name and squirmed. He lifted a hand but the witcher slapped it down. "You asked for the wolf, songbird. I'm in charge."

Geralt had felt an impulse to step in and protect Julian even though he knew they were playing. It was still hard to suppress that instinct when he was able to see his superficial injuries. He respected Eskel and Julian's relationship, but found it difficult to watch the bard be hurt. Luckily Eskel seemed to intuit his emotional conflict.

"You can give him a cuddle while I finish him off," Eskel offered. Geralt hesitantly moved to the floor and reached out to Julian. "Cradle his head in your lap," Eskel advised. "He tends to bang it against the floor."

Geralt followed instructions and sat cross-legged so that he could pillow Julian's head on his legs. The companion was panting heavily with his mouth open and his pupils were blasted open. He smelled desperate and delicious.

Eskel put his mouth over Julian's cock and got to work. The bard's body moved erratically as he moaned and cursed. Eskel was dominating and stopped twice when Julian was on the cusp of orgasm before he finally let Julian come for a second time that evening.

By that time Julian was a limp and sweaty mess but his bliss was badly hidden by Julian's grumpy show of indignation at being toyed with by Eskel. He flapped a hand as he unsuccessfully tried to pat Geralt's knee. "You won' be mean t'me, willya swee'heart?" He slurred sleepily to Geralt.

"It looked like fun," Geralt teased, but he didn't think he could ever treat Julian so roughly. He understood it was a game between Julian and Eskel, but Geralt had no desire to even simulate subduing an unwilling partner.

Eskel scooped Julian up and tucked him into bed after wiping him down. Geralt stayed on the floor and tried not to be ashamed of his erection as he watched Eskel take care of his companion. He hadn't fooled himself into thinking that the other witcher hadn't noticed, but he was still surprised when Eskel knelt down in front of him.

"I love you." Geralt felt his eyes widen as he turned away from watching Julian to meet Eskel's gaze. His surprise only made a corner of Eskel's mouth twitch wryly in something like self-deprecation. "We know it may never feel fair with the soul bond between the two of us, but we would like you to consider yourself as dear to me and Julian as we are to each other. Neither of us are jealous or would begrudge you a preference."

Geralt had to unpack the meaning and was disappointed in himself if he had given any hints of favoritism. He lifted a hand to Eskel's face and encouraged him to meet him for a kiss. "I couldn't imagine one of you without the other. What good are flowers without sunlight?"

He could see Eskel carefully rub his scars as their ruddy tone darkened. He caught a scent of Eskel's nervousness and gratitude and affection. He shoved Geralt's shoulder teasingly. "You've been sneaking off to Master Jaskier's classes at the university? I had thought being attracted to one poet was a fluke, but it seems to be my type."

Geralt felt himself become discomfited. Maybe Eskel truly did not wish to hear Geralt try to imitate the pretty words that Julian could compose with much more flair. Eskel distracted him by coming for more heated kisses and a skilled hand to pull him off.


End file.
